


Клятва

by DFox, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: о клятве на крови, частично по заявке с инсайда





	Клятва

**Author's Note:**

> блад-пакт предшествует гибели Арианы, все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Альбус просыпается так резко, будто его толкнули в плечо, и понимает, что постель рядом пуста. 

Он открывает глаза. Комната залита лунным светом — таким ярким, что, кажется, при желании можно было бы даже читать. Геллерт стоит у окна. Его силуэт обрисован потоком света, его кожа, его волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, будто источают собственное сияние.

— Мы должны принести друг другу клятву, — говорит вдруг Геллерт, поворачиваясь к Альбусу в профиль. 

Сердце сжимается: от ясного, почти невыносимого предчувствия беды. Это предчувствие мучает не первый день, но Альбус предпочитает гнать его от себя. Вполне возможно, все дело в том, что Аберфорт с утра до вечера твердит, будто зачарованный, как только они остаются одни: «Он хочет использовать тебя, Альбус! Ему не нужен ты сам, ему нужна твоя магия, твои знания, твой дар! Как можно быть настолько слепым?» А, может, дело в Ариане — ей снова стало хуже.

Альбус ищет очки, а Геллерт шагает к нему. Альбус хочет улыбнуться ему, но взгляд Геллерта пуст и обращен куда-то, куда Альбусу нет хода. 

Альбусу знаком этот взгляд: Геллерта посетило очередное видение, из тех, что случались с ним часто — о, даже слишком часто. Как он может жить с таким пророческим даром? Как умудряется веселиться? Любить? Альбусу кажется: если бы он имел хотя бы каплю тех знаний, которые сыплются на голову Геллерта, будто из рога изобилия, то давно бы сошел с ума.

Геллерт садится, поджимая ноги, рядом с Альбусом на постель. Лунный свет прочерчивает ее наискосок, и теперь лицо Геллерта в тени, а острое колено — в молочной полосе. Альбус кладет руку на это колено — оно отчего-то холодное, почти ледяное. Геллерт вздрагивает.

— Зачем? Что ты видишь, Геллерт, скажи?

Бесполезно. Геллерт не ответит, даже если бы хотел. Но — не хочет, и порой это задевает так сильно, что Альбусу кажется: слова Аберфорта оправданы. Геллерт только пользуется им, ничего не давая взамен. Альбус убирает руку.

— Мы должны поклясться, что никогда не пойдем друг против друга, — ровно и мертво отзывается Геллерт. И переводит мерцающий взгляд на Альбуса. 

Он вообще красив, странной, чужой красотой почти неземного существа, но сейчас — особенно. И Альбус едва сдерживается, чтобы не поцеловать его. Порой кажется, что они — луна и солнце, ходят друг за другом, не могут существовать друг без друга. Кто-то сказал, что Луна — ночной вор, она крадет свой свет у дневного светила — и только, но это неправда. Вот же она, Луна, вот же он, Геллерт. 

— Зачем? — повторяет Альбус. — Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

Геллерт упрямо поджимает губы.

— Мы должны.

— Знаешь, порой ты напоминаешь мне покойную матушку. Та точно так же не отступалась от своего, пока я не соглашался в конце концов. И Аберфорт весь в нее.

Альбус пытается пошутить, но Геллерт пропускает мимо ушей и про матушку, и про Аберфорта. Он о чем-то думает, напряженно уставившись на Альбуса, но вряд ли сейчас видит его.

Безнадежно.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Альбус. — Клятва так клятва. Но... прямо сейчас? Посреди ночи?

Ни одна клятва, данная после заката, не признается действительной, ни один договор не вступает в силу, если он заключен не при свете солнца. И Геллерт это знает не хуже Альбуса.

Он кривит губы:

— Дурацкие предрассудки, достойные каких-нибудь деревенских ведьм. Никогда не думал, что ты способен в них верить.

Черты Геллерта заостряются еще сильнее. Он похож сейчас на клинок из живого серебра, вынутый из ножен, — думает Альбус и опускает взгляд. 

— Какую клятву ты хочешь? Непреложный обет? 

Альбус вдруг ловит себя на том, что разговаривает с Геллертом, как с Арианой, когда та упрямится и не хочет есть. Этого только не хватало.

— Это должна быть клятва на крови, — произносит Геллерт, — что ни ты, ни я никогда не будем сражаться друг с другом.

В руках у него появляется длинный заостренный на конце нож с костяной, пожелтевшей от времени ручкой. Лезвие покрывает тонкая вязь рун, в лунном свете становящихся черными. От ножа так сильно веет странной и чужеродной магией, что Альбус невольно отшатывается. А потом думает: где только Геллерт раздобыл его? И еще: значит, видение было раньше, иначе откуда бы этому ножу взяться сейчас в их постели? Акцио такой не призовешь.

Как во сне, он протягивает Геллерту раскрытую ладонь. Геллерт лишь прикладывает лезвие, а порез оказывается глубоким и длинным. Взрезанная поперек ладонь саднит, кровь капает, темные в лунном свете капли усеивают простыню. Это неважно — думает Альбус, сплетая с Геллертом пальцы, и прижимая к своей ладони его. Их кровь смешивается, становится общей, и отныне они — одно. 

Они близки, будто братья, — думает Альбус , - нет, куда ближе, чем братья. 

Его голос хрипнет, когда, вторя Геллерту, он произносит слова клятвы:

— Я, Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор, клянусь своей жизнью и смертью, тем, что на земле, под землей и на небесах, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не причиню вред, не стану сражаться и не выйду ни тайно, ни явно на борьбу с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом. 

Вспыхивает синеватое обжигающе холодное пламя — клятва принята. Фиал с каплями их общей крови повисает между ними. Альбус берет его и протягивает Геллерту на раскрытой ладони, как мог бы протянуть собственное сердце.

— Бери, владей. Это твое.

Рана затягивается, но продолжает саднить. Геллерт целует его первым, и хотя глаза его все еще кажутся черными, он смотрит теперь только на Альбуса, и видит только его. 

 

Солнце застает их сплетенными в постели. Геллерт обнимает так крепко и прижимается к нему тесно, что Альбусу трудно дышать. Он боится пошевелиться, боится вдохнуть лишний раз, чтобы не потревожить сон Геллерта. 

Дверь распахивается так резко, что едва не вылетает из петель.

— Вы! — на белом лице Аберфорта выступают два ярких пятна. Губы его дрожат от едва сдерживаемого гнева, а подбородок выдается вперед. — Вы! — рычит он. — Чем вы всю ночь тут занимались? От вас за милю несет темной магией, Ариане так плохо, как никогда. Это все ты, твои штуки, да? — вне себя он бросается на приподнявшегося на локте Геллерта с кулаками. 

Но замирает, будто налетев на невидимую стену.

— Круцио, — буднично говорит Геллерт.


End file.
